Cruel Intentions
by angelo di desiderio
Summary: HIATUS If you liked the movie, you'll like this. It's got the normal pairings just with a different twist. Not your average FF8 fic. R&R.
1. Apointments

Cruel Intentions  
  
By: LoTUs-WyNGs  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Disclaimer: The actual movie Cruel Intentions belongs to its respected owners I just decided to use Square-Enix's characters. So the only thing here that's mine is the parts and characters I make up. K?  
  
If you liked the movie and you like ff8, you'll like this. Or if you haven't seen the movie, here's a great way to read a interesting fic.  
  
NOTE: Since this is a work of art I suggest listening to Brand New's : Sic Transit Gloria from LAUNCH.YAHOO or something while reading the first beginning chapter of this fic. It sets the whole mood. And please if I use a character you dearly love in a way you don't want them to be used, don't hurt me for it. Let's put it this way...they tired out for the part and got it k? Ok whatever just review it nicely and if YOU MUST FLAME ME, be nice. HAHAHHAHA read now.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Appointments  
  
"Ok now tell me how you've been lately Squall?" the raven haired woman asked. "Well I've haven't been very well lately. I feel depressed, like I'm not loved enough." Squall answered. "I see well tell me about that." The woman asked not very interested. "Well I find I have an obsession with......women." Her eyes perked up. "Obsession? Tell me what you mean by that." She asked now sitting upright in her chair. "Well it's like all I can think about is sex and girls and having sex with girls. You see it's on my mind all the time." He now lowered his eyes to her legs. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have got some killer legs?" He said with a smile. She looked sort of disgusted. "Umm, well not really...umm how about reading my book, 'How to Deal With Obsession' it's yours to keep." He looked very happy, "Really oh thanks so much Mrs. Kramer! Wow this is great!" She nodded as she wrote down on her paper pad 'charge $50 for book."  
  
"Well Squall it's seems you're going to just fine. I'll see you next month?" She asked. "Sure, see you later Mrs. Kramer, say hello to your daughter for me." And with that he walked off leaving a confused doctor.  
  
"Excuse Dr. Kramer your daughter's on line 2. She says it's important." The secretary told her. She walked over to the phone and listened as her daughter screamed. "YOU PUT ME ON HOLD! YOU BITCH THIS IS A BIG PROBLEM!!!!" and she heard bawling. "Oh dear I'm sorry I had a patient what happened?" "He told me he loved me mommy, he told me he loved me!" Confused she asked, "Who dear?" "Squall Leonheart! He told me I had killer legs so he took a few pictures and now they're all over the internet! Mommy there are naked pictures of me on the internet! Mommy, mom where are you?!"  
  
Squall was out the door and into his car as he saw his doctor screaming from her window. He just smiled as he drove off to his home.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Well yes I can teach her everything I know. She'll be the most popular girl in school by the time I'm done with her." The blonde smiled knowing that this girl was h-o-p-e-l-e-s-s. "See that Selphie you listen to Quistis. She was the most popular girl in all of her school years." The mother smiled pushing strands of hair out of the younf girl's face. "Mom stop! I'm 15 not 9!" Selphie retorted as she pushed her mother's hand away. The mother just smiled and Quistis returned it. "Well see you Thursday then. Bye Selphie." And the two got up and left. Acting exhausted Quistis got up and wiped her forehead and unbuttoned her shirt as her bust showed quite provocatively. "That feels good." She lied down on the bed as her brother entered the bedroom. "Hey how was Dr. Quack?" She said smiled at him seductively.  
  
"She was great. I got a book on obsession." He laid the book down as he got closer to Quistis. "Oh that's good you need that." They were now close enough to kiss. "No, I need you." And Squall tried to kiss her but Quistis moved so his lips landed on her neck. "Easy brother, maybe later." He frowned and got up brushing himself off.  
  
"Guess what I hear? Little Miss-I'm-Staying-A-Virgin is coming here." His eyebrow raised, "Really that girl who had that article in that teen magazine?" She nodded her head yes while smirking. "I bet I could fuck her." Squall said confidently. She laughed.  
  
"Yeah right Squall I'm sorry but I don't think you could." "Why not?" he answered. "Think I'm out of her league." He said angrily. "No, I think she's out of your league." She said stately. He was shocked to hear those words from his own sister. Well step-sister.  
  
"Oh don't look so sad. You haven't looked that sad since the day you found out my dad was fucking your mom. I know, let's make a bet." "No way." He answered angerly. "Oh come on! If I win I get your nice fancy car outside." She was stroking his chest. "That's 500000 gill! There's only 12 of those in the world!" She laughed. "Wait I'm not done yet. If you win you'll get something you've always wanted but could never have." Now he was interested. What could it be that he already doesn't have. "If you win you can have...me." She licked her lips and flipped her hair.  
  
'How did she know...never mind that' he thought. "Deal." And Quistis's smile flashed into an evil grin. "Deal." She repeated.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////// 


	2. Lessons

Cruel Intentions  
  
By: LoTUs-WyNGs  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Disclaimer: The actual movie Cruel Intentions belongs to its respected owners I just decided to use Square-Enix's characters. So the only thing here that's mine is the parts and characters I make up. K?  
  
If you liked the movie and you like ff8, you'll like this. Or if you haven't seen the movie, here's a great way to read a interesting fic.  
  
NOTE: Since this is a work of art I suggest listening to Brand New's : Sic Transit Gloria from LAUNCH.YAHOO or something while reading the first beginning chapter of this fic. It sets the whole mood. And please if I use a character you dearly love in a way you don't want them to be used, don't hurt me for it. Let's put it this way...they tired out for the part and got it k? Ok whatever just review it nicely and if YOU MUST FLAME ME, be nice. HAHAHHAHA read now.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Lessons  
  
Quistis was wearing her hair up in a bun and a tight business suit. She walked onto the marble floors as her heels made the noise that she was coming. She entered a room with an assistant from Japan. She quietly watched as a tall handsome man was helping the girl with her music lessons. They looked so in love. Yuck.  
  
She looked over and near her was an expensive looking vase as she pushed it off it broke and the two looked over at the noise. Quistis looked over at her assistant and yelled, "Ming-naw shame on you! I told you not to touch things."  
  
She then straightened herself and walked over to the girl. "Hello Selphie." The girl looked up childish and smiled, "Hi." The man interrupted, "Well I should go now see you tomorrow Selphie." And the two looked at each other with desperation. 'Give me a break.' She thought. "Who's he?" Quistis asked. "Oh he's Irvine, my teacher." She said biting her lip. "Do you like him?"  
  
The little bright girl nodded her head. Quistis smiled. "Do you want to have sex with him?" The little girl looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah..." Selphie answered shyly. "Is that wrong?" Quistis smiled. "Oh no it just means you're becoming a woman." Selphie looked relieved.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Now Rinoa you're going to be staying with my nephew, Squall Leonheart and his step-sister Quistis. Don't worry he's quite a nice boy so I'm sure you two will get along. So make sure you pack your bathing suit, some sun lotion, lots of cool clothes, and your riding gear. They have a beautiful ranch." The petite raven haired girl just nodded as the kind old woman babbled on and on. 'Poor woman. She thinks he's an angel. If only she read this letter.' She thought as she put her hand into her pocket where the letter was stored.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
I know its short but the next chapter is coming up real soon. Stay tight. 


	3. First Glance

Cruel Intentions  
  
By: LoTUs-WyNGs  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Disclaimer: The actual movie Cruel Intentions belongs to its respected owners I just decided to use Square-Enix's characters. So the only thing here that's mine is the parts and characters I make up. K?  
  
If you liked the movie and you like ff8, you'll like this. Or if you haven't seen the movie, here's a great way to read a interesting fic.  
  
NOTE: Since this is a work of art I suggest listening to Brand New's : Sic Transit Gloria from LAUNCH.YAHOO or something while reading the first beginning chapter of this fic. It sets the whole mood. And please if I use a character you dearly love in a way you don't want them to be used, don't hurt me for it. Let's put it this way...they tired out for the part and got it k? Ok whatever just review it nicely and if YOU MUST FLAME ME, be nice. HAHAHHAHA read now.  
  
I'm happy that I found some fans. I thought this would be interesting. Well yeah the chapters might be short but they'll eventually get longer. It's just I lose my 'thing' ya know? Well thanx a bunch to you fans! You're already noticing my changes! Yeah I'm making some just to help out the plot. A few things will be different and it's going to have a unique twist that adds a touch of FF to it! But please review! You make me continue! //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
First Glance  
  
"Hey Squall! Didja hear?" Quistis said with a grin. "Hear what?" He asked; eyebrow raised. "Virgin Mary's coming to stay with us instead of auntie. She's having construction done to her house so she's staying with you and me." He smiled feeling accomplished already, "Excellent. Just makes my job easier." He started to walk off but she stopped him. "Except for the fact that she knows about your reputation." his smiled quickly faded and cursed saying the first word that came to mind. "FUCK!" The whole house echoed.  
  
"Squall did you say something dear?" He looked annoyed. "NO mother! How the fuck did she find out?" quickly whispering. Quistis smiled. She brushed back her blonde long hair behind her ear. "I don't know. You've got so many enemies. Figure it out." And with that she walked off to her room. He was now nervous he might lose the bet. But he still had to try. There had to be a way to convince that it's not true. But first things first, who the hell told her?!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Hello Ms. Tilmitt. How are you today?" Irvine asked with a smile. She looked so excited to see him; in fact she ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug. He was laughing and twirled her around. He had to stop himself from kissing her. 'She's so beautiful.' He kept thinking.  
  
"So where's that image counselor of yours?" Irvine asked while getting out the lesson plans. "Oh she only comes on 3 days a week." She said smiling. He smiled back while continuing. He dropped his pencil near her chair and he went to pick it up and so did she. They bumped heads and laughed. "Sorry." They both blurted and laughed again. Slowly Irvine was moving closer to kiss her. Selphie returned the gesture and got close as well. Right as their lips was about to touch, someone knocked on the door.  
  
They quickly both got themselves up and looked to the hall where Squall stood. He was smiling awfully big. "Can I help you sir?" Irvine asked the strange young man. "No, but Ms. Tilmitt can." Irvine frowned slightly quite pissed off at this guy already. "Yes?" She answered shyly. 'He's cute.' She thought. "Hi, I'm Quistis's brother, Squall. I came over to here to tell you that would like to see you tomorrow instead of Monday. You see a relative is coming down that day and she wants to be able to see her." The little girl shook her head up and down admitting an ok. "Alright then that's all. Bye, see you later." And he winked and walked off. Irvine now hates this guy. "Bastard." He muttered under his breath.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
As Squall was walking back to his car he finally thought of who must of told the virgin about his past. One name came to mind and he immediately called up his best friend and partner in crime. Zell.  
  
"Hello?" Zell answered lazily. "Hey it's Squall. I need a favor. Remember Seifer Almansy?" He heard a long laugh and then he replied, "Yeah what do you want me to do?"  
  
Squall went over the plan and then finished with, "Ok so 12 midnight? Gottcha. See you there." And he hung up as he pulled up into his driveway. The gates opened laced with ivy and white flowers. There were exotic plants and flowers all around. The house was 3 stories tall with long white windows. The house was a rustic brown and had Victorian doors. Inside it was lined with gold and platinum. It was a dream almost, something that really impresses the ladies.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Later that night............12 a.m.  
  
Squall reached the house he was to meet Zell at. Room #112. He listened to the sounds coming from the door and listening trying to hold in a laugh. "Oh baby YES! RIGHT THERE! STICK IT RIGHT THERE!" Ok he couldn't take it anymore. He opened the door and there was Zell and Seifer both underneath a blanket on a bed. Zell smiled as he saw Squall's face. Seifer looked shocked.  
  
"Uh Squall hey! Listen it's not what you think...I mean yeah it looks like we were...I mean..." –"Save it Seifer. I already know. I just want some information. Why the fuck did you tell Rinoa Heartilly that I slept with every woman I've ever met and even some I haven't!" Seifer looked a little confused. "I didn't tell her anything dudes!"-"Shut up I'm going to tell everyone about this if you don't tell me the truth!" "I am I swear! And please don't tell anyone please buddy? Pal? Friend?- Wait I might know who! I thought that name sounds familiar! My friend talks to her a lot. Maybe he found out and told her, they're like really good friends."  
  
Squall thought about the possibility and then found himself more frustrated. "Forget it." And he left. He felt so screwed over now. If her good friend told her then there's no way she's going to believe someone she just met. 'Shit this is all fucked up!' He got into his car and drove home.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
When he got home his sister was waiting for him in his room. "Hey. He didn't know who did it right?" She was on his bed wearing a see-through red nightgown. "Forget it Squall. I've already won the bet. Hand over the car." His eyes glared. "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" He was pointing to the door and his eyes were threatening he would scream louder if she didn't move. She proudly picked herself up and walked out the door leaving her seductive perfume smell in the room. "Bitch.", Squall said while slamming the door.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The morning came by fast. In fact so did the week. It was already Monday. He was not very confident about meeting this girl but he had to. He's slept with every girl, every size, shape, and attitude. He can handle her. He's a natural charmer he thought. He quickly took a shower, ate breakfast and waited for them to arrive. Once they did he walked outside casually. "Auntie!" he said while jogging up to her with arms wide open. They hugged and he departed looking at Rinoa's face. "And this must be Rinoa. Nice to meet you I'm Squall." Her took her hand and kissed it slightly. She didn't look amused. "Nice to meet you Squall." "Oh it's my pleasure." He returned with a smile. "Well it looks you two will get along just fine then. I have some business with your mother." And the woman walked off. Squall then quickly took her hand and lead her further into the garden. "Where the hell are we going?" She yelled. "You'll see."  
  
He looked back at her and actually saw her face. 'Wow, she's a lot better than I expected.'  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
OK all done. HAHAHA. Wait till next time kiddies! Hope u liked it. Sorry Seifer and Zell fans. ( Forgive me but hey gay guys are damn sexy so yah!!!!! 


End file.
